We Were Once Perfect Me and You
by BubblyScientist
Summary: This is just my scrawl calibur shots on LJ. Thought I'd post them here. Title from "Hush" - Automatic Loveletter.  my AngealxZack muse song. XD
1. Special Place In His Heart

**Title**: Special Place In His Heart  
**Fandom**: Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core  
**Pairing**: Angeal x Zack  
**Rating**: T  
**Prompt**: Change  
**Word Count**: 261  
**Warning**: It isn't that great... not my best work.**  
A/N**: Eh, it's late I guess... my classes aren't helping my muse. xD Errors may be found. Sorry D: written for scrawl_calibur on LJ

* * *

"Shiva, Zack! Think before you-!" The older male glanced at the back of the boy's head, confused why he stopped so suddenly.  
It was dark, way too late for a cadet to be passed his bedtime but like always, Zack got Angeal to bend the rules a little.  
Maybe leading him to his "secret garden" wasn't the brightest idea.

"Angeal~! It's... whoa!" The dark haired man smiled at his student's expression. The garden was indeed quite lovely, if he did say so himself. He had started it when he was a cadet and had been taking care of it since. " 'Geal, oh my Gaia! This is just... awesooommmeee!"  
Angeal chuckled watching his pup wonder around the green, just staring in awe. He asked what each plant was, smell them and well, ran around in it. After being suck in the ShinRa building so long, it must of been good to see _real _plants instead of those plastic things.  
"I want to stay here forever!" He smiled. "I hope things never change."  
"Change is... and well happen, Zack. That's just how it is."  
"I know, but... _still_." He turned and hugged his mentor tightly, grinning up at the man he loved. "Can we come back again, 'Geal? Please? I wanna see more of your plants!"  
Who could say no to that face? Not him. No matter what happened, or what fate brought them... Zack would always hold a special space in his heart. That would never change.


	2. For Those Who Wait

**Title:** For Those Who Wait  
**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core  
**Pairing:** Angeal Hewely x Zack Fair  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Prompt:** Heat  
**Word Count:** 116  
**Warning[s]:** Smex... ish  
**A/N:** Uh... yeahhhh. Not the best but hell. Pretty good. :D written for scrawl_calibur on LJ

* * *

Stumbling into the apartment hastily, they never stopped to look around to shut the door. Angeal just slammed the door and pinned his student against it, eating at his lips. Zack's hands were everywhere. Traveling down, down, down... he was much like a dog in heat.  
Angeal greedily sucked on his neck, drawing a long moan from his pup's throat. "_Fucking Shiva_,Angeal."

Seeing his student be completely vulnerable was unbelievably hot. At times, he wondered if Zack just wanted to please his mentor, that he really didn't want this. However... seeing him like this, right now, begging and whining for more... maybe he wasn't the only one who waited.


	3. That Song On The Radio

**Title:** That Song On The Radio  
**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core  
**Pairing:** Angeal Hewley x Zack Fair  
**Rating:** M  
**Prompt:** Darken  
**Word Count:** 117  
**Warning[s]:** Spelling errors or just errors in general will happen. I'm sorry.  
**A/N**: yeahhhh...

* * *

Now just had to darken his mood.  
Zack laid on his bed, looking over at radio as the woman's song hit something in him. Tears started to swell in his eyes. He didn't bother wiping them, just let them spill down his cheeks.

_"Hush, this is where it ends..."_

Zack gave a shuddery sigh and curled himself into a ball on his side. It had offically been a month since Angeal's death. One whole month. The ravenette shook his head, unsure what to do. Why did it have to end this way? Why did it end so bittersweet?  
He wanted to die. Anything was better than this. Anything...


	4. This Ain't FanMail

**Title:** This Ain't Fan-Mail  
**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core  
**Pairing:** Angeal Hewley x Zack Fair  
**Rating:** T  
**Prompt:** Note  
**Word Count:** 225 (WOOT! I broke the hundred mark)  
**Warning[s]:** Eh, pretty worksafe. Suggestive maybe, but worksafe.  
**A/N:** Uh, it's alright I guess.

___Another one...?  
_Normally, Angeal wouldn't care much for pieces of paper on his desk but this was the fifth time today he had come in to find it on his desk. He had thrown away the others, not even glancing at it.  
He sighed and went to throw it away when a thought struck him. Maybe he was _supposed_ to read it. Might as well he figured. Maybe if he read it, he wouldn't be curious as to why he had it.  
At first, he thought it was fan-mail. He _hated_ fan-mail. All those women (who were at least his mother's age) asking for naked pictures, pieces of clothing, a night on the town... he shivered at the thought.  
Opening the nicely, folded white note; his eyes squinted at the chicken-scratch. It took quite a while to figure out what the first line was saying.  
Angeal blushed slightly, looking around to see anyone was watching then tucked the note into his pocket. He went back to work, trying not linger on what it had said.

_Dear Angeal,  
Hey, you know I love you and all. Plus, I love all that passionate stuff but tonight can we just go at it?  
Thanks._

love,  
Zack  



	5. Safety In Your Arms

**Title:** Safety In Your Arms  
**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core  
**Pairing:** Angeal Hewley x Zack Fair  
**Rating:** T  
**Prompt:** Unknown  
**Word Count:** 95  
**Warning[s]:** worksafe, pretty sad oh welll...  
**A/N:** eh, not too good in my opinion.

* * *

The darkness was something that Zack always feared as a child. He never admitted it but dark made him think of the people he killed, the screams he heard, the smiling faces of children now bloody...  
The unknown in the darkness... he never knew if anyone was going to come out and kill him. Sometimes he feared for his life... and sometimes he thought he deserved it.  
However, when he crawled into bed with Angeal, those fears disappeared and all he could think about was being held safety in those arms.


	6. Guilty, Beauty, Love

**Title:** Guilty, Beauty, Love  
**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core  
**Pairing:** Angeal/Zack  
**Rating:** T  
**Prompt:** Love  
**Word Count:** 186  
**Warning[s]:** Eh, mushy-ness.  
**A/N:** I'll admit it. I stole some lyrics from "Gulity, Beauty, Love" from Ouran Host Club. DON'T JUDGE ME. I like the remix better than the original. :D

* * *

  
He felt guilty. Angeal was 8 years his senior. Zack was so young. He shouldn't have to tied down to one person, especially when there were many others willing to take him. Though that made the Commander's blood boil. The thought of someone touching _his _Zack.  
The beauty that was his puppy... made his knees weak. Zack was more beautiful than any woman he could want. It meant so much, to have his hand in his. His hugs and kisses weren't taken for granted either. Locked in a beautiful embrace Angeal thanked Gaia for such a gift.  
Love.

Love. Angeal had never used that word too much. It was a word that he didn't think held really any meaning. However, now he used that word for only Zack. What a crime. What a beautiful crime to admire that handsome face in against his chest.

"I love you so much." Zack whispered one night. "I'm glad you were my first."  
Angeal held his student close and smiled, whispering soft words in his ear. Words of love and devotion.


	7. Miss You

**Title:** Miss You  
**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core  
**Pairing:** Angeal Hewley x Zack Fair  
**Rating:** M  
**Prompt:** Home  
**Word Count:** 474 (DAMMMMNNNN.)  
**Warning[s]:** first person - Zack, sad but hopeful  
**A/N:** GRAMMAR HATES ME. XDD  


* * *

  
I glance at the clock again. Ten past 3. I really need to get some sleep. He'll be fine. He's _fucking First_ for Gaia's sake!  
It's hard to sleep when you're uncertain if someone you love not coming back. I don't know why but you just can't help but come up with "what if"'s situations. All I want is Angeal to be here. With me. Safe. In _our_ bed, in _our_ room, and in _our_ house.  
In one piece. Safe.  
I want him _home_.  
It doesn't feel like home without him. It feels weird coming in and sitting at our table by myself. I tried to invite Kunsel but I didn't want him. Not that Kunsel isn't a good friend or anything but... he's not Angeal.

I just want him home.

I rolled over, my back facing away from the clock. Maybe if I don't look at it. I'll feel better?

...  
This isn't working.  
"_**Dammit!**_" I growl, sitting up and practicality squeeze my brains out. I can't help but be worried. Fuck, I've seen the man _cry_! Yes. Angeal Hewley is human. Something, I as a cadet, would of probably laughed at. I mean, he's the great First. They don't have emotions... _fuck._

I jump suddenly. A sound... of my PHS. Quickly grabbing it and flip it open, not even thinking to check who was calling. If they were making a prank call, I was gonna be pissed. "Hello?"  
"Shouldn't you be sleeping young man?"  
My heart skipped a heartbeat. He was safe. "Hey. When are you coming back?"  
"Ah. Tomorrow. Should be home by the time your classes get out. Just thought I'd check in and see if you didn't get yourself into a pizza coma."  
"What?" My shaking has gone down, I'm so happy I could just cry! "I've been eating healthy. Don't worry about me!"  
"I have too." He chuckled. I didn't realized how much I missed his voice. "Sorry, I should let you get some sleep."  
"Nah, I took a nap earlier." I'm totally lying right now. I couldn't sleep at all the night before, I couldn't have taken a nap if I wanted too after drinking all that coffee this morn... I mean, yesterday.  
"Riiight." Angeal chuckled again.  
"So where are you?"  
"My tent. The others went to bed some time ago. I had paperwork to finish anyway."  
I smirked and laid back down, the PHS hooked in the crook of my shoulder and ear. "Soooo Angeal..."  
"Yes pup?"  
"Whatcha wearing?"

Yeah. I 'm glad he's okay. I'm more than glad he'll be back tomorrow.


	8. Trust

**Title:** Trust  
**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core  
**Pairing:** Angeal x Zack  
**Rating:** M  
**Prompt:** Control  
**Word Count:** 88 (How sad is that?)  
**Warning[s]:** It sucks. X'D  
**A/N:** BRAIN. STUCK. GRRR.

* * *

No one could truly ever control the boy. Zack was far too skilled, too smart for anyone to even try to touch him.  
Well, expect for Angeal.  
Zack gave him control every time in bed. Wanting his mentor to take him, hang him off the edge of the cliff and pull him back. It was truly amazing to have such trust.  
The control was something that was hard to maintain with Zack. The boy made him crazy but he loved him for it.


	9. Banora White On The Go?

**Title:** Banora White On The Go?  
**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core  
**Pairing:** Angeal x Zack  
**Rating:** R-NC17-M-URGH  
**Prompt:** Taste  
**Word Count:** 85 (LOWER.)  
**Warning[s]:** Zack being naughty...  
**A/N:** gjklhilajklhjakg... I almost forgot to do this. XDDD

* * *

The taste of Banora White was still in Angeal's mouth when he surprised the 2nd with a kiss. Zack wrapped his arms around his mentor's neck, wanting more of that sweet and sour apple.  
"Mmmm... Angeal, you taste_ nice_."

The older male's reply was simply a squeeze to the rear. Zack nipped at his tongue, laughing into the kiss.  
"You always taste nice, puppy."  
Zack smiled and started to go down. "I wonder... if you taste nice down _there_."


	10. Marry Me?

**Title:** Marry Me?  
**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core  
**Pairing:** Angeal x Zack  
**Rating:** PG  
**Prompt:** Forever  
**Word Count:** 171  
**Warning[s]:** Mushy-ness... and uh, not in CC timeline seeing how Angeal's still alive when Zack's 19. XD  
**A/N:** I wanted to do one, sorry!

* * *

_Forever_...  
"Forever?"  
"And ever."

Angeal spoke softly as he slipped on the ring on his stu-First's finger. That's right. Zack did it. He became a first at the age of 19. He was an adult now.  
...and he was getting married. To his mentor.

Well, it wasn't a wedding per say. Because they were indeed two males and ShinRa (though okay with homosexual relationship) could not marry two males.  
But they had one anyway. _"Fuck _Midgar's rules," Reno of the Turks called. "You guys are fucking SOLDIERs. They can deal."

Zack smiled in his tux, his eyes starting to water. He had been waiting a long time for this.  
So had Angeal.  
"You may now kiss the bride." Aerith smiled as she gave Zack the flowers.  
"Who's the bride?" Zack looked to Aerith and Angeal confused.  
Angeal smirked. "You." And before the boy could say another word, he dipped him backwards and kissed him silent.


	11. Bright Eyes

**Title:** Bright Eyes  
**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core  
**Pairing:** Angeal x Zack  
**Rating:** PG  
**Prompt:** Bright  
**Word Count:** 92  
**Warning[s]:** Worksafe  
**A/N:** Eh.

* * *

His eyes were so bright and full of life. Angeal laughed quietly to himself. He must of been getting old if he though that Zack's eyes were more full of life than his.  
However, it was true. Angeal had seen so much death and destruction. Zack however had not. He was able to keep his innocence.  
That innocence drew the First Classmen to the boy. The fact that he was always was smiling. He wanted to remember that smile because that was the smile that melted his heart.


	12. Being So Close To You

**Title:** Being So Close To You  
**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core  
**Pairing:** Angeal x Zack  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Prompt:** Close  
**Word Count:** 397  
**Warning[s]:** Besides Zack getting blown, nothing much...not worksafe.  
**A/N:** Eh. Thought I'd make some porn... but yeahhh.

* * *

"Fucking shit, _Annnggeeaallll!_" Zack gave a low groan. The boy under him wiggled in his grasp, begging for Angeal to just **_do_** something.  
The older man smiled. His student had practically begging him to take him in a corner and give it to him hard and rough all during the ShinRa party dinner.  
"Naughty pup." He growled, feeling possessive suddenly as he sucked on his adam's apple. Zack shivered and threw his arms around his mentor's neck, arching his back and rubbing against Angeal's knee just trying to get some friction. "Can't wait, huh?"  
"I n-need you now, Angeal! Please!" He gripped around his neck as hands traveled down to the bugle in his uniform pants.  
"Ah, seems you do." He smirked, cupping the outside of his crotch and rubbing slowly. Zack gave a low moan from his throat and whined again.  
Angeal pretty much ripped off the boy's uniform off until he was naked beneath him. He took a long look at him. Soaking in his beauty. He remembered in the back of his mind that he was too close, that he told himself he would never see Zack this way.  
But here he was, staring at the now fully nude Zack Fair... and he was all _**his.**_ No one else could have him.

"Angeal," He smiled and kissed down his chest, down his stomach until he reached his student's weeping cock. Licking his lips once, he kissed along the length. He then consumed the head, sucking slightly. Zack's reply was simply a groan and his legs wrapping around his head so he couldn't leave.  
Angeal continued, sucking slowly on the whole length in his mouth. One hand cradled his balls while the other pinched and smacked his behind.

It was all so much and so _**good**_. Zack couldn't hold anymore and he screamed his mentor's name as he felt himself reach the high climax, his vision going white.  
Zack looked at Angeal and he had that look. The look he had seen many times before. Lust-filled and something predator about those eyes when the green leaked into the blue orbs. And Zack loved it. It was great being this close to Angeal. He never wanted it end.


	13. Silly Kid

**Title:** Silly Kid  
**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core  
**Pairing:** Angeal x Zack  
**Rating:** PG  
**Prompt:** Late  
**Word Count:** 67  
**Warning[s]:** Worksafe  
**A/N:** Eh.

* * *

Angeal once again glanced at his watch. Four past three.  
Zack was late. He was supposed to be in the VR room for training at two-thirty. Sharp.

_Where is he?_  
Suddenly the room opened and there stood Zack... in his boxers, uniform in hand.  
"I-I'm here, Angeal!"  
The older male looked down, arms crossed and began to laugh.


	14. How Could I Say No?

**Title:** How Could I Say No?  
**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core  
**Pairing:** Angeal x Zack  
**Rating:** T  
**Prompt:** Kiss  
**Word Count:** 202  
**Warning[s]:** Kissy-face... worksafe.  
**A/N:** ^^

* * *

"You're kidding me..."  
Angeal stood there, arms crossed and head lowered. His lips were thin and tight as he nodded sadly.  
"Never been... kissed?"  
"No," He uncrossed his arms. "I have been kissed. I just have never been the first one to... kiss."  
"Oooohhhh." Zack grinned. "I got an idea!"  
Angeal raised his brow, quietly asking him to continue.

"Kiss me."  
His whole face went beat red. "Zackary, that isn't even remotely funny."  
"It's not a joke!" Zack whined. "I'm for real here. Kiss me."  
Angeal pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Are you going to whine if I don't?"  
"Pretttyyy much."  
Another sigh.

_Oh well..._

Angeal looked around the room. No one there. He leaned down and gave him a peak on the cheek. "There."  
"Nope." The boy shook his head. "On the lips. Real kiss, 'Geal."  
"Slave driver." He mumbled as he captured his lips in his own. The boy wrapped his arms around his neck as Angeal brought his around his waist.

_This was the best dare ever. I'm soooo thanking Genesis later._


	15. Not A Cat Person

**Title:** Not A Cat-Person  
**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII  
**Pairing:** Angeal x Zack  
**Rating:** T  
**Prompt:** Cat  
**Word Count:** 124  
**Warning[s]:** Besides a slight mention of a naked Zack nothing too bad...  
**A/N:** Eh.  


* * *

"Isn't he adorable?" Genesis scratched behind the feline's ear. "He" purred. "I found him outback. Poor thing."  
Angeal shook his head. "You realize if you feed it, it will only come back right?"  
"He's not an _it_, Angeal. He has a name."  
"Ah? And what is it?"  
"Charles."  
Angeal gave him a questioning look. "Charles..?"  
"Sephiroth picked the name. Said it sounded normal."  
Angeal shook his head, unsure of what to say to that. He sighed. "Sorry my friend, not a cat-person."  
"And what are you then?"

A image appeared in Angeal's mind. A certain second-class SOLDIER naked, half-cuffed to his bed and whimpering.  
"I'm more of a... dog person."


	16. Do You Even Care?

**Title:** Do You Even Care?  
**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core  
**Pairing:** Angeal x Zack  
**Rating:** M  
**Prompt:** Accuse  
**Word Count:** 430  
**Warning[s]:** Saddddddddddddddddddddd.  
**A/N:** I blame Skillet for their "Better Than Drugs" song... xD

* * *

"What is wrong with you?" Zack screamed in his mentor's face. "How dare you accuse me of sleeping around! And what do you care? You don't want me anyway. Not like that. No, no." He went to slap him but Angeal caught his wrist. He didn't say a word, just stared at him. "What if I was? What do you care? You don't want me to look at you that anyway."  
"Zack,"  
"NO." He ripped his hand away. "You _listen_ to me, _Commander._ I can sleep with anyone I want. I'm of legally age. Not that you care of course. Oh no. My feelings for you are filthy. Yeah, you don't want your _gay _having _gay _ feelings for you. Yeah, I saw that twitch. You don't like that word do you? Well guess what? I'm gay, Angeal. Gay,. gay, gay."

It silent for a moment, Angeal averted his eyes to from looking into the hurt ones of his puppy. "You don't understand... it's not that I'm not flattered, it just can't happen."  
Zack shook his head. "Whatever. I'm out of here. I know when I'm not wanted." He turned on his heels and proceeded to stomp out of the apartment. "Don't expect me to come to training tomorrow." He said before slamming the door shut.

Angeal stood there, looking at the door longingly. He shouldn't of brought it up. He closed his eyes. In truth, he was in love with his student but these feelings conflicted with his sense of honor and pride.  
But Zack also had feelings for the man. He gave his love like wine and Angeal was worried one day he would drink too much. How could he tell him all that he was too him? What he did to him? That he could feel his every heartbeat on those empty nights alone. He was his escape from the mess that was ShinRa. Every moment with the boy, he felt so high. So... happy.  
He was jealous of people Zack hung out with. Especially Reno and Kunsel. Those two looked at more than friends and Angeal didn't want to lose his student.  
Oh, he wanted him. So much that, at least once a week, he'd dream about it. Making love to that ravenette...  
His jealous was getting stronger each day. He needed to tell him, he loved him...

Angeal sighed deeply and started his way to Zack's room. He didn't want him to go to bed mad.


	17. Holiday Cheer

**Title:** Holiday Cheer  
**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core  
**Pairing:** Angeal x Zack  
**Rating:** PG  
**Prompt:** Gift  
**Word Count:** 184  
**Warning[s]:** worksafe. CRAP WRITING THOUGH.  
**A/N:** Feeling very mushy and sweet after writing that last one.

* * *

Christmas was Zack's favorite holiday. He was the one who suggested that the SOLDIER floor decorate. Genesis thought this was a wonderful idea and supported him fully.

That is why Angeal was up at two in the morning putting up decorations which Genesis pointing out where he wanted what.  
Zack was no where to be found.

Usually, Angeal would of been worried but his red headed friend had assured him that he sent him out for some shopping with Sephiroth.  
After Genesis decided to call it a day, Angeal had wasted most of his time putting up mistletoe was about the time Zack and Sephiroth got back... with boxes in hands.  
"Here you go! Merry Christmas 'Geal." He gave his mentor a smile before giving Genesis his present.

The dark haired man looked at his gift in question and smiled. "Thank you."  
"Angeal~," Genesis sang happily. "You and Zack are under the mistletoe."  
Looking up the two noticed and blushed equally. "Do we have-" Angeal was cut off by a pair of soft lips.  
"Merry Christmas." He said again, smiling softly.


	18. Sleeping Next To You

**Title:** Sleeping Next To You  
**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core  
**Pairing:** Angeal x Zack  
**Rating:** PG  
**Prompt:** Always  
**Word Count:** 142  
**Warning[s]:** Worksafe.  
**A/N:** Eh. Didn't really know what to put for this one...  


* * *

  
_Always_ _protect your SOLDIER honour._  
Zack's eyes fluttered opened slowly. He stared at his mentor's sleeping form, the lines on his face relaxed finally.  
The boy smiled softly and snuggled closer, enjoying the warm that the man was giving off. Normally he would of been frighten how much he clung to him, always in fear of him waking up and calling him a freak or something like that.  
He didn't need to worry about that anymore. After all, they had sex hours before. Zack blushed remembering how he had moaned. That wasn't very manly.

Angeal shifted in his sleep and flung an arm around Zack's waist pulling him a bit closer. The Second kissed his lips gently and cuddled against him.  
_I wanna stay like this. With you. Always._


	19. Something Beautiful

**Title:** Something Beautiful  
**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core  
**Pairing(s):** Angeal x Zack  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Prompt:** First  
**Word Count:** 298  
**Warning(s):** Besides kissing and some flipping off... pretty worksafe.  
**A/N:** :3 Music inspires me to write such sappy stuff I tell ya.

* * *

Angeal was a first for alot of things. First man kissed for example. Zack had kissed some girls and done some touching but didn't think it was his cup of tea.  
He was also his first..._first_. As in Zack was a virgin when Angeal laid him down on the bed and made love to him. It was painful... but rewarding. He saw another side of Angeal he had never seen before. Careful Angeal... loving Angeal...

He was Zack's first love. The boy closed his eyes in the rain and snuggled close to his mentor. They had just gotten out of the building when it started to rain. They went to see a movie Genesis had been bugging them to go too.  
"I bet he knew it was going to rain too." Angeal grunted, annoyed at the weather. Zack chuckled and pulled his sleeve.  
"Yes, pup?" He asked turning towards the ravenette. He smiled softly.  
Zack didn't care how unmanly he looked next to his lover anymore. He noticed the way the rain had gotten them both wet, shirts clinging to skin. Zack leaned into him, placing a kiss against his chin. "Nothing."  
Angeal chuckled and return the kiss. When their lips met nothing else matter in the world. Just the two lovers expressing their love with tongue.  
"Oh, come now!" A voice snapped. "If you're going to have sex at least call me so I get a camera set up. Your fanclub would love this, Angie."  
Zack, still kissing his mentor, flipped off the redhead.  
Genesis giggled and turned to Sephiroth was looked bored staring at the steering wheel. "We'll give them a few minutes. If they're not done by then, we drive off."


	20. Diamond Dust

**Title:** Diamond Dust  
**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core  
**Pairing(s):** Angeal x Zack  
**Rating:** PG  
**Prompt:** Ice  
**Word Count:** 77  
**Warning(s):** Worksafe.  
**A/N:** jagkkjgajkhdfms,hfg I can't think.  


* * *

  
It just like ice, Angeal's heart. He was a SOLDIER First Class. He didn't have time for romance, didn't have time to relax. Couldn't even give a genuine smile.  
That's where Zack came in. He took on the role to break apart the ice that surrounded that beating organ. It took blood, sweat and alot of tears to finally crack.  
Angeal took his student in his arms and held him close. "Thank you."


	21. Choose

**Title:** Choose  
**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core  
**Pairing(s):** Angeal x Zack  
**Rating:** M (for non explicit sex)  
**Prompt:** Force  
**Word Count:** 229  
**Warning(s):** non explicit sex  
**A/N:** Eh. Nothing too special. Just Angeal being very emo... xD

* * *

_Choose._  
Zack didn't give him a choice really. He loved Angeal more than he could say but he hurt him so bad. Made him cry, made him scream, made him wish he could die.  
Angeal was forced into a corner. Either hurt Zack now and leave... or stay with him and damage him more. He tried to leave, tried everything.

Much to his shame, he even tried raping the boy. To make him sick, to make Zack hate him.  
His arousal loved the boy under him, moaning and crawling his back, however his mind hated what he was doing. He _had _to do this. He had to do this, no matter sick it was.  
However his plan had the opposite effect. In the end, Angeal let himself go in Zack's fantasy. That nothing mattered but their bodies together, the feeling of being connected. He whispered sweet words instead of the harsh words he should of spoken.

Placing his head in his head, he sighed heavily and looked to the boy beside him. He looked so happy and... almost glowing. He leaned over and kissed his forehead, holding back bitter tears.  
It was over. This would never be anything more than a memory. Angeal stood up and walked away with a heavy heart, cursing himself.

* * *

Well that's it. :D If you would like, I can post more in the future~


	22. Movie Madness

Part II of drabbles. xD

**Title:** Movie Madness  
**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core  
**Pairing(s):** Angeal x Zack  
**Rating:** T  
**Prompt:** Smoke  
**Word Count:** 337  
**Warning(s):** Really, really bad Austin Powers Goldmember quotes...xD  
**A/N:** From the help of my sister, **kadaj_luver1993** ... this was born. xD

* * *

It was too nice of an evening. What little housework was done, dinner had ended and Zack was in the living room, watching some ridiculous movie.  
Angeal was busying himself with the dishes which he had originally asked Zack to do. Of course, those puppy eyes... was why Angeal was doing the dishes.

He smiled very time he heard the boy laugh as he continued his boring task.

After awhile, it was quiet. Angeal wondered in the back of his mind if Zack had gone to bed. He thought he'd check after he was done.  
"Zack?" He called out and turned when he heard footsteps. "Ah. There you are."  
"Hey Angeal!" He was bouncing. "Hey guess what Angeal?"  
"Hmm?"  
"The future better get ready for me. 'Cause I'm Foxxy Cleopatra, and I'm a WHOLE LOTTA WOMAN."

... well that was weird.  
"Zack, last time I checked, you were a man."  
He giggled. "Sorry Angeal. I just love that line."

Once both were dressed for bed, Angeal was surprised when Zack kissed him suddenly. He wrapped his arms around his waist, not objecting to the attention his mouth was getting.  
"You have the right to remain sexy sugar." He whispered suddenly, which made Angeal laugh. He knew it was from the movie earlier.  
_Though, I do hope there's a search involved.  
_"Bed Zack."  
"Ah... okay." He whined as they both climbed into the mattress, shutting off the lights.

...  
"Angeal?"  
"Yes.."  
"Would you like a shmoke und a pancake?"  
"A what?" He sat up. What the hell was he talking about?  
"A shmoke und a pancake. You know, a flapjack und a shigarette? No? Shigar und a waffle? No? Pipe und a crepe? No? Bong und a blintz? No? Well, then there ish no pleashing you."  
"Zack... I don't want a smoke."  
"No, Angeal! A _shmoke_."  
"Go to bed, Zack."


	23. I Still Got You

Part two of drabbles. ^^

**Title:** I Still Got You  
**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core  
**Pairing(s):** Angeal x Zack  
**Rating:** T  
**Prompt:** Fragile  
**Word Count:** 174  
**Warning(s):** 1st POV - Zack's.  
**A/N:** Eh. Okay...ish. This was inspired by Lydia's - "One More Day"

* * *

He cupped the back of my head softly as he guided my mouth to his. He was calm about this whilst I was shaking, so excited... I wanted this for a long time.  
It was quite sloppy at first, I was so afraid he was going to push me away and I clung to him not wanting to let go.  
"Calm yourself." He chuckled and stroked my hair. "I'm not going anywhere, pup."  
Licking my lips, I nodded and leaned over as I slowly tilted my head as he pressed against once more. I grabbed onto his shoulders, wanting to know this was _real._ That this wasn't a dream. I knew I was making noises but I didn't care. All that mattered where those lips on mine.  
He had always treated me as if I were fragile. And in a way, I was. I could slip into him so easily. I wasn't sick of him yet. I needed him. Wanted him. Right here. With me. Always.


	24. You Know

**Title:** You Know  
**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core  
**Pairing(s):** Angeal x Zack, Cloud  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Prompt:** Footsteps  
**Word Count:** 148  
**Warning(s):** Crap.  
**A/N:** Sorry if it's crap. Had to deal with a bitch whilst writing this. GRRR.  


* * *

  
Cloud always wondered why Zack avoided the topic of his mentor. He would smile sadly at the blonde and ruffle his hair saying stuff like; "Another day, Spiky."  
When was "another day"? What about between those two that mad his eyes sad. Why was it was when Cloud heard Zack praying for this Angeal to come back, he always cried afterward?

Was he clinging to the hope that he would return? That if he did return, everything would be okay?  
Zack kept saying that he was walking Angeal's footsteps. Cloud didn't understand what this meant at all, and most of the times brushed it off.  
How was he following his footsteps?

It was only when he was walking with the Buster Sword in hand did he realize Zack had been following Angeal's footsteps. The footsteps of a true hero.


	25. Just Another Part Of You I Love

**Title:** Just Another Part Of You I Love  
**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII; Crisis Core  
**Pairing(s):** Angeal x Zack  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Prompt:** Hair  
**Word Count:** 80  
**Warning(s):** Worksafe  
**A/N:** Funny thoughttt... hehe.  


* * *

  
Angeal must of a hair fetish. He was always touching, ruffling, and pulling Zack's hair. Not that Zack minded much, it was just weird.  
His mentor once said he was surprised it was so silky. It sounded awful cheesy coming from him but Zack smiled. It was sweet and kissed him softly; happy to feel one arm around his waist, the other grabbing a handful of black hair.  
_"Just another part of you that I love."_'


	26. Not Ever Gonna Love Another

**Title:** Not Ever Gonna Love Another  
**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core  
**Pairing(s):** Angeal x Zack  
**Rating:** M..ish?  
**Prompt:** Power  
**Word Count:** 238  
**Warning(s):** Not worksafe... ish.  
**A/N:** Well, it's 1 something now... xD

* * *

It was just insane how much power he had over the boy's cries. One kiss drew a deep moan while a pinch brought a yelp. Angeal stared down at his offering, a smirk forming on his face.  
"S-something." Zack whined. "Please."  
The man nodded and let his fingers touch his soft skin, he kissed him once more to hear that sound. Zack circled his arms around his neck, pulling him down towards him. "Don't..."  
"I'm not leaving." He nimbled on the shell of his ear. "Not now."  
"Not _ever_."  
Angeal smiled and let his head rest in the crook of his neck. "Yes. Not ever." He bit down suddenly, grabbing Zack's neglected organ in the same instance. He jerked suddenly and Zack gasped, moving his head to let Angeal have more room.  
He released his teeth from his neck, and licked the bruise that show up later. He wasn't usually this rough with his student but Zack _lived_ for moments like this. When Angeal let go of his control just a little bit to be able to rough him up a bit.  
"You don't know what you do to me."  
"I know what you should do to _me_, in like... five seconds." Zack snapped back, panting.  
Angeal smiled and jerked him again, loving the noise that came after. "As you wish."


	27. The Best Birthday Ever

**Title:** The Best Birthday Ever  
**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core  
**Pairing(s):** Angeal x Zack  
**Rating:** M  
**Prompt:** Birthday  
**Word Count:** 120  
**Warning(s):** hehe. Kinda not worksafe but kinda worksafe.  
**A/N:** ... I blame my friends. They're bad influences. xD  


* * *

  
Angeal wasn't the type to celebrate birthdays. As he got older, he didn't want to be reminded that he was getting _older_.  
However, that did not sit well with Zack. Oh no. Not at all.  
Which was why Angeal was sitting with a cake in front of him, being told that if he blew out the candles he would get his present.  
"It better be good..." He mumbled to himself as he turned to glare at his lover... only to see a very naked and highly aroused Zack instead.

... The candles were blown so hard that, once out, flew off the cake as he chased his younger lover into the bedroom, playfully.


	28. Broken Promises Of Wild Fantasies

**Title:** Broken Promises Of Wild Fantasies  
**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core  
**Pairing(s):** Angeal x Zack  
**Rating:** T  
**Prompt:** Promise  
**Word Count:** 167  
**Warning(s):** Sad. Feeling kinda sad myself.  
**A/N:** Nothing much. Just some sad for you. Some hurt without the comfort.  


* * *

  
_Tell me that you're going to save me!_

Angeal frowned in his sleep. In his dream, Zack haunted his mind, crying and begging me not to go, to stay, to love him, to raise a family with him...

_That everything is gonna be okay.  
_  
He closed his eyes tighter, wishing he could block out the image of his student's beautiful face, eyes swollen red and voice hoarse. Call him a coward, and in fact he probably was one. However he couldn't take it. He needed Zack to be with someone his own age. Someone... who wasn't a monster.

_"You promised me... that you wouldn't leave. Was that a lie?"_  
No, no, no, no! He woke and shook his head. Restless and on the verge of cracking he decided the best way for Zack to forget him was to leave ShinRa.  
_'So much for promises, huh?' _he told himself bitterly.


	29. Oh What Fun

**Title:** Oh What Fun  
**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII; Crisis Core  
**Pairing(s):** Angeal x Zack  
**Rating:** PG  
**Prompt:** Find  
**Word Count:** 78  
**Warning(s):** ^^  
**A/N:** Eh. Nothing great.

* * *

"It took me a while but I found it at last!" Zack smiled from the floor in between Angeal's legs.  
"What did you find?" He asked, putting his book aside, pulling his student in his arms.  
Zack giggled. "Ooohhh..you know... some pictures." He stood up and starting walking backwards, slowly.  
"What pictures?"  
"Oh... just... your baby pictures!" He laughed and darted off. Angeal wasn't but a few seconds away from him.


	30. Live For The Quiet

**Title:** Live For The Quiet  
**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core  
**Pairing(s):** Angeal x Zack  
**Rating:** PG  
**Prompt:** Next  
**Word Count:** 47  
**Warning(s):** ...worksafe  
**A/N:** I FORGOT TO DO THESE. xD Anyways, not the greatest but oh well.  


* * *

  
It was never what to do now, it was what's next. Zack was all for the speed. The fast. The rough and rush of blood.  
However, Angeal was the only one who could get him to sit quietly and just live in the now.


	31. You Were Right

**Title:** You Were Right  
**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core  
**Pairing(s):** Angeal x Zack  
**Rating:** T  
**Prompt:** Realize  
**Word Count:** 171  
**Warning(s):** worksafe... ish.  
**A/N:** eh.  


* * *

  
_My first time.  
It was... hard to explain. It was like... a rush of blood and a little pain. Expect all the pleasure. He made it worth it for me in the end like he promised.  
Even now after we were both spent, he's holding me close telling what a good person I am and telling me how much he loves me. I can't believe I didn't realize this before!  
I've never felt like this Grandma. It's like... well, it's amazing! You were right. I'd know when I was in love. I really think I am.. No. I know I am. I know you'd be proud of me. I don't know how Dad will take the news that I'm not gonna bring a _girl_home.  
Thanks for listening again. I know heaven must be awesome._

"Amen."  
"Who were you talking to?" Angeal asked, kissing the boy's cheek.  
"Oh, no one special. Talking about how good you are though."


	32. I Can't Resist The Day

**Title:** I Can't Resist The Day  
**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core  
**Pairing(s):** Angeal x Zack  
**Rating:** T  
**Prompt:** Call  
**Word Count:** 237  
**Warning(s):** Nothing too much expect poor Zack having a stressful confession with a message.  
**A/N:** Feeling sappy today.  


* * *

  
"One phone call.That's all I need."  
It would happen to be Zack's luck that Angeal didn't answer. He hung up as machine beeped. He took a deep breath and dialed again. He had to do this. He promised he'd call.  
This time, when it beeped, Zack spoke.  
"Hey, Angeal. Zack here. Well, I got something to tell you." He was shaking. He was so nervous. "I miss you. So much. A-and I think... that well, you know. Me and you? We make a good team and all but... I like you as a friend but I-I think I like you as... something much, much more." He sighed. This was stupid.  
_Quit dodging the bush, Fair! _  
"Angeal. I love you. And I miss you. I wish that we could spend Christmas together instead of you on this stupid mission of yours. Call this a mistake, but that's how I feel." There. He said it. "Well, I'm gonna go I guess. Call me later?"  
He hung up and went to take a shower. Hopefully to wash away his nervousness.

To his surprised when he got out he saw he had received a text. He picked up his phone and felt his eyes water. "Thank you."  
_I love you too. I'll be back in time for Christmas dinner. See you then, pup. Don't go anywhere._


	33. Protector

**Title:** Protector  
**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core  
**Pairing(s):** Angeal x Zack  
**Rating:** PG  
**Prompt:** Gone  
**Word Count:** 52  
**Warning(s):** Worksafe.  
**A/N:** SUCKS.  


* * *

  
No matter what Zack did, he wasn't coming back. His mentor was gone. Dead.  
However he looked to the blonde at his side and smiled sadly. He ruffled Cloud's hair while he gave an annoyed look.  
He'd be with Angeal soon... after he was done protecting his chocobo.


	34. Spring Is All In Bloom

**Title:** Spring Is All In Bloom  
**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core  
**Pairing(s):** Angeal x Zack  
**Rating:** T  
**Prompt:** Sweat  
**Word Count:** 122  
**Warning(s):** Worksafe expect for Zack's dirtymind.  
**A/N:**...

* * *

Swords clashed, sparks flew and sweat trailed down muscular arms like rivulets. Zack blushed, turning away for a moment.  
Genesis and Angeal were training for fun and Zack was just watching. Well, he was supposed to be studying sword movements... but he was studying the way his mentor moved in those uniform pants.  
Angeal was using pure raw strength. It was enough to make the boy's mouth water. He licked his lips and pretended to be playing with his shoe.  
He stopped as a thought came to him. If watching Angeal sweat did this to him... what about showering?  
The boy's face turned red and he sprinted out the door. Leaving Angeal and Genesis just confused.


	35. White Houses

**Title:** White Houses  
**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core  
**Pairing(s):** Angeal x Zack  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Prompt:** Moon  
**Word Count:** 90  
**Warning(s):** Worksafe.  
**A/N:** Me and sappy shit... wow.  


* * *

  
The moon was shining bright above the two as they made their way back to the tiny village. Patrol had run long as Angeal had expected. Though he didn't expect his student to pin him to a tree and kiss him senseless. Not that he didn't enough that...  
"You know what?" Zack called out.  
"What?"  
"We should get a white house. With a white picket fence."  
He chuckled. "Any reason that came up?"  
"Oh, nothing. Just the moon makes me think of possibilities."


End file.
